Celebrating the Life of George Maxwell - Pt.2
April 29th, 2041: Celebrating the Life of George Maxwell - Pt.2 By: The Golden Eagle As we continue our look into the life of George Maxwell, today we focus on Maxwell's endeavors to gain funding for his group... and how it could have been compared to running the gauntlet. Although the group did gain many backers, especially those in the struggle for civil rights and touting anti-war agendas, Maxwell still found many balking at his ideas. In particular a number of pro-segregationists, questionable businessmen and infamously corrupt politicians attempted to derail Maxwell and his ideas. In one famous example of those who opposed him, Maxwell was sent a letter from an anonymous source telling him to end his bids to gain funding for Liberty's Children and to furthermore end his attempt to start the group at all. When asked by a friend years later why he decided to preserve the letter, Maxwell said that such things only helped reaffirm his struggles to start Liberty's Children in the first place. "I care not whom sent it to me for whenever I look at it," Maxwell said, "I am reminded exactly why people are so afraid of being truly free and are even more afraid of those who try to help them achieve freedom." Soon after receiving the letter, Maxwell grew more aggressive in his attempts to gain support, finances and establish Liberty's Children. He also continued to draft their manifesto to ensure consistency and clarity, while never being too busy to discuss his ideas with a burgeoning group of Liberty's Children progenitors. One such progenitor, Walter Brennan, was a personal friend of Maxwell until Brennan's death in 1981. Brennan was a lawyer and was famous for his honesty in court and for striving to do his utmost in defending his clients of whom were rarely, if ever, dishonest or blatantly guilty. Brennan is credited greatly in regards to their manifesto's advocacy and support for legal rights, especially in regards to fair and open trials. The following is a letter Maxwell wrote to Brennan in which more of the group's manifesto is discussed. The most famous of these is the group's stance against the death penalty which the American government eventually adopted. The act had a resounding effect on other nations and is also well known that Maxwell's stance on the death penalty is what led the Consortium to require any nation allying with them to do away with such archaic laws and step out from the dark ages. --------------------------------- April 26th, 1979: Dear Walter, You were interested in how my meeting with Johnson McKinley, the business entrepreneur, went. Well I've wonderful news: he's agreed to invest in us. I still have a few more people to see but already the money we have is enough to provide the bare essentials needed to begin. You asked me some time ago if I would share some of what I've been planning. Seeing as how you are a lawyer, I have included below a few outlines on pieces which you may find particularly interesting. Keeping in mind I am in favor of preserving the Constitution, not trampling it. Who better to ensure I do not do the latter than an honest lawyer such as you? Please do not hesitate to criticize or even suggest some of your own vision into my ideas. While I understand you are not wholeheartedly for this project of mine, I'd like to think of you as a good enough friend to trust in your secrecy with what I'm about to share. I want to surprise everyone when I finalize the manifesto, should I be successful in launching my crusade to save our society's future. Capital Punishment: Liberty's Children believe that all human beings are entitled to life and liberties, and that no government, or other human being, has a right to deprive that for unjust reasons. As such, we hold that no government or public official have any right to execute another and that capital punishment is immoral and furthermore an insult to modern society. Liberty's Children instead support alternative forms of punishment for violent crimes, such as life sentencing. Firearms: As guaranteed by the second amendment, we hold that the right to keep and possess firearms is a right that is never to be taken away. Liberty's Children advocate for the inalienable right to own firearms and oppose any legislation to deprive those of this right. However, should such legislation better assure those execute this right responsibly, we shall show support should it be reasonably drafted and does not overly encroach on the precedents set by the second amendment. Military Draft: While understanding the need of a military to defend American society, we hold that the government has no right to coerce or force those into the military against their wills whether or not America is at wartime. Liberty's Children supports a completely voluntary system of enlisting in the military and the individual rights of those who have no desire to partake in military service will be respected and protected. Free Speech: Liberty's Children believes in an absolute right to free speech and is against any restraint against speech or attempts to stifle speech as guaranteed by the first amendment as a natural right of all individuals. We stand against any proposed legislation to in any way prohibit or unfairly regulate free speech. There are others as well in regards to taxation, schooling and business. Should you wish to read of them let me know. As I have said, please give me your honest opinion and suggestions for improvement should you have any thus far. I eagerly await your thoughts. Your friend, George Maxwell P.S.: We will be getting those drinks after your court appearance next Monday I hope. If so, please let me know. Category:George Maxwell Category:Liberty's Children